


sweet dreams

by satorisbandages



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cheeky bokuto koutarou, comforting bokuto koutarou, self indulgent fluff, tired akaashi keiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satorisbandages/pseuds/satorisbandages
Summary: “Bokuto-san.”Nothing.“Bokuto-san.”Still nothing. A hesitant pause.“Koutarou.”That sure did the trick.“Yes, Keiji?”—In which Akaashi can’t sleep, so Bokuto helps him out.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	sweet dreams

“Bokuto-san.”

Nothing. 

“ _ Bokuto-san. _ ”

Still nothing. A hesitant pause. 

“Koutarou.”

That sure did the trick. 

Bokuto’s bright, golden eyes suddenly met his boyfriend’s tired, blue ones as he flipped around on their bed to face him. A sleepy smile tugged at his lips, and Akaashi felt his heart do cartwheels in his chest. 

“Yes,  _ Keiji? _ ” 

Akaashi’s face heated up an unfair amount, his breath catching in his throat. Bokuto’s voice was thick with sleep and raspy, causing it to rumble much lower than his normal tone. Akaashi closed his eyes and ignored the tightening of his stomach, taking in a short breath. 

“I can't sleep,” he murmured, opening one of his eyes ever so slightly. He was almost brought to tears at what he was seeing. 

Bokuto was staring at him with such fondness, such  _ affection _ , as if he had single handedly strung every single star into the night sky on his own. 

(Akaashi thought that Bokuto might actually believe that to be true.)

A soft hum erupted from Bokuto’s throat. Akaashi suddenly felt a hand on his cheek, rubbing his skin gently. His face ignited wherever he was touched, and he only could pray that Bokuto couldn’t see his fierce blush under the haze of darkness. He cleared his throat. 

“Can.. Can you hold me?” Akaashi’s voice was a mere whisper, but Bokuto caught it anyway. 

“Of course, Akaashi! Anything for you.”

Akaashi swallowed the lump in his throat as he scooted closer to Bokuto, feeling strong, safe arms wrap around him. He practically melted into the warm touch, his face burying into the crook of Bokuto’s neck and shoulder. Akaashi relaxed at the contact, not realizing he had been tense to begin with. 

They stayed silent for a while, Akaashi relishing the feeling of Bokuto’s fingers drawing meaningless patterns on the small of his back. 

Akaashi had nearly drifted off when he heard Bokuto speak. 

“What were you thinking about?” he mumbled, a yawn following. Akaashi smiled against his neck. 

“Nothing in particular. Just.. us. You.” 

It was the truth—Akaashi  _ had _ been trying to imagine Bokuto’s strong arms wrapped around his body, his muscular, bare chest pressed against his cheek, their heartbeats singing in sync; he was trying so hard to feel  _ safe _ and at home enough to fall asleep. 

At least Akaashi didn’t have to imagine it anymore. 

“I do that a lot,” he hears Bokuto say. “Think about you, I mean.”

Akaashi couldn’t help but wiggle deeper into the comfort of Bokuto’s embrace, hoping the heat radiating off of his cheeks didn’t cause Bokuto too much discomfort. 

“Goodnight, Koutarou. Thank you,” Akaashi mumbled, closing his eyes and allowing the warmth of a deep slumber to roll over him. 

Bokuto beamed.

“Goodnight, Keiji. Sweet dreams.”

He placed a soft kiss atop Akaashi’s head and closed his eyes, falling into a dreamy state, where he saw Akaashi in a very,  _ very _ unholy outfit. 

(Talk about sweet dreams.)

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, this was just an excuse to indulge in some sleepy bokuaka fluff. im supposed to be asleep right now, but i had this idea and couldn’t resist writing it.  
> i think i’d cry if anyone did for me what bokuto did for akaashi. 
> 
> comments & kudos always appreciated <3  
> sweet dreams !!


End file.
